Godzilla: Monster War
This is the article about the 2017 fan-film made by AzUrArInG, if you are looking for the fan-film that is a sequel to the 2014 Godzilla film, and was made by Godzilla1990s, then see Godzilla: Monster Wars Godzilla: Monster War is a 2017 fan-film created by AzUrArInG. It was a remake of AzUrArInG's 2016 fan-film called Godzilla: The Terror of Doom. Plot It says that a long time ago monsters ruled the world and then one day they disappeared. 30 years later, 2 monsters from Outer Space which are King Ghidorah and Gigan are seen flying and following a space ship with an evil alien leader wanting to take over the world. So he sends his monsters to conquer the Earth, Gigan sees Rodan and both monsters fight and which Gigan later runs away. The Alien Leader sends Titanosaurus, which a monster named Godzilla comes and defeats Titanosaurus. Later in the nighttime, Godzilla then seens another monster the Alien leader sent, which was Biollante, which Godzilla defeats Biollante as well. A guy named Jack wakes up the next day and sees a alien spaceship far away seen in the sky, so Jack warns his boss about and they both are worried about it, so Jack's boss decides to create a rocketship. Later, the alien leader sends out another monster, Gyaos, and a different Godzilla fights Gyaos, and bites Gyaos foot off which Gyaos runs off to heal his foot. After Gyaos healed his foot, it encounters the same Godzilla and Gyaos ends up being burned to death, which Godzilla wins the fight. The alien leader gets really mad at the 2 Godzillas, so he decides to send Baragon to kill the Godzilla that killed his Gyaos, and which Godzilla ends up defeating Baragon as well. So he tells Gigan to kill Godzilla and sends another one his monsters, Megalon. Godzilla ends up killing them both, which made the Alien Leader furious as heck, and brings another one of his monsters called Peguila, Godzilla tries to kill it but Peguila escapes so Godzilla swims in order to find Peguila. Godzilla finds Peguila and Peguila uses all his power to bury Godzilla in the ice, which almost works but Godzilla then kills Peguila with his atomic ray. The Alien Leader gets much more angry and decides to send as many monsters as he could bring, which are Maguma, Manda, and then tells King Ghidorah to attack Godzilla. Godzilla finds Anguirus, which Anguirus first won't help until Godzilla bit his neck, which then Anguirus decides to help Godzilla. So Godzilla sees a volcano erupt which causes Maguma to come out and kill Godzilla which Maguma ended up getting killed by Godzilla. Rodan, Anguirus, and many more monsters team up with Godzilla (including the other Godzilla), and Godzilla kills Manda, and all the other monsters later kill King Ghidorah. The Alien Leader gets extremely mad at Godzilla and his partners, and now the Alien Leader has no monsters left he can sent to defeat Godzilla. Jack finds a way to get in the Alien Leader's spaceship and The Alien leader tries to kill Jack but Jack kills the alien leader which before The alien leader dies, he touches a tiny self destruct button so it can kill Jack, so Jack escapes the alien leader's spaceship and goes back to Earth. Finally, the alien leader's spaceship explodes and the world is saved forever. Production AzUrArInG worked on this video for 3 months, AzUrArInG originally wanted to make it an hour long video, but cut it down to about 30 minutes long. Sequels and Spin-Offs Originally, AzUrArInG didn't want to make a sequel of the fan-film he made. However things changed around 2018, when he thought he should make more Kaiju Fan-Films and also make some spin-off movies as well. So he planned on making the sequel being titled as Godzilla: Battle of The Ages. He also then decided to make his planned Gamera and Yonggary fan-films as part of the series as well. Which he decided to create the Monster War Series. Video Link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_XapRA4F_hA Category:Kaiju Films Category:Films Category:Remakes